First Times
by Everyone-Hides-Who-They-Are
Summary: My take on the thoughts and actions of I Know What You Did Last Summer. Sam/Ruby pairing. Rated R.


**Title:** First Times

**Fandom:** Supernatural. Sam/Ruby.

**Rating:** R (Sexual References).

**Spoilers:** 4.09 I Know What You Did Last Summer

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Oh how I wish they were lol.

* * *

The moment Ruby kneeled in front of sam in the darkly lit room with the fire crackling Sam knew his reservations were gone.

It was apparent and they both knew. Indeed as soon as Ruby looked into Sam's eyes and positioned herself between his legs Sam was aware of exactly what was going to happen.

What bothered Sam more however was how little he cared of the consequences. How little he cared that Dean would most certainly disapprove.  
How little he cared about knowing that Ruby was manipulating him. All he wanted was for the pain to stop. If only momentarily. And he knew if it was with Ruby, it would most definitely not be momentarily.

The pent up tension was obvious. Dean had time and time again stated his discomfort with Ruby.  
Dean didn't understand though. How this felt. How much it hurt not to have his big brother there. How empty and pointless life was now. Sam was truly alone.  
But with temptation here. With the outreach of her hand, and the offering of the forbidden fruit. The promise of something. Of anything. Maybe he didn't have to be alone.  
Just maybe what Ruby was offering would be enough to keep him going. To get passed this gut wrenching, whole in his heart, end of his world pain.

Sam knew all to well the temptation. The promise. The consequences. He moved it all to the side. Out of his mind. The only thing on Sam's mind was Ruby.  
Ruby knew it.  
Sam knew it.

She locked eyes contact and writhed in front of him. Eyes full of lust on both sides.  
Sam wouldn't deny his attraction to her, she certainly had chosen a very appealing body.  
He knew it simply wasn't the body though.  
Ruby seemed to have some sort of hold on him.  
It didn't matter on the body choice, it was who was inside that was causing the desire. He had noticed it before. Not who he reminded himself. What. What was inside.

Ruby reached out and placed Sam's hand on her waist facing little resistance. She smiled at that. Ruby looked at Sam's face, she could see he was in pain. She wanted to help him. of course she wanted to help herself in the long run but for reasons unbeknown to her she seemed to genuinely want to help Sam at this moment in time.  
And she wasn't exactly complaining at the methods of which this was to be attained.  
Neither was Sam, well much anyway.  
The obvious initial 'I can't, I can't, your a demon I'm a hunter it's bad, it's naughty' Ruby thought smugly to herself.  
He was going to cave. She needed him to cave. Scarily, more than anything she wanted him to cave. And take her. Embrace her. And of course embrace his dark side.  
That was the end goal she reminded herself.  
Being a demon certainly had it's perks.  
All it took now was a few lust fueled words from Ruby and Sam was her's.

Sam shut his his eyes briefly. Squeezing them as tight as he could. He was searching his soul for any will power to stop him from doing this.  
Anything. Any sign from anywhere that what he was doing would be his ultimate downfall. As usual, regardless to how much he wanted some sign from a higher power that he wasn't alone and what path to take...there was no answer. Nothing. Nothing but a barren wasteland. Emptiness and hurt. Pain that was rivaled by nothing. Searing through him.

Sam sighed. His shoulders slumped. If God was telling him he was on his own then so be it. He would do what he wanted,when he wanted. Anything to end this feeling.  
And Sam knew exactly what he wanted. When he wanted it. And was going to take it. He was on the edge. All he had to do was take the final step. The final leap into oblivion and not look back.  
He had to find the forward momentum to do so.  
And here she was. His forward momentum.

Ruby moved even closer, almost whispering seductively into his ear.

Sam took a breath.  
"What are you doing?"

"Is it cause your really scared to go there with a demon?"  
"Because it's wrong? And it's bad? And we shouldn't?"  
Ruby didn't pause for breaks. Not allowing Sam to analyze. Simply making him live respond to the now.

And so Sam did. He took the final step. His leap into oblivion was now. And damned if he wasn't going to enjoy it.

He gritted his teeth and then locked lips with his demon.  
He grabbed her head and pulled her onto his lap.

Ruby gasped at the sudden movement but more so at the evidence she felt beneath her, Sam was obviously more than ready for her.  
Ruby moaned and Sam felt even more aroused.  
Ruby was going to enjoy this...and she was damned sure Sam was going to as well.

Sam pulled Ruby's top off eagerly, and Ruby quickly helped Sam with his.  
It wasn't long before clothes were thrown on the floor and zips pulled down and torn open.

Ruby gasped open mouthed the instant she felt Sam enter her.  
Sam looked at her with those infamous puppy dog eyes, as rough as he wanted and needed this to be. Simple. Emotionless, or at last so he was telling himself Ruby knew that he was still Sam.  
Still silently making sure this was alright.  
Ruby had certainly had her fair share of sex. Humans. Men. Women, Demons and an assortment of others.  
She liked it rough. But she felt a pang of something so old and nearly forgotten. With Sam's simple yet evident tenderness she felt guilty of what she was doing. And that was most definitely a first for Ruby.  
Demons didn't feel guilt. She knew she was destroying a righteous man. And it made her question herself.

She nodded and Sam continued.  
Ruby moaned loudly as did Sam.  
Ruby was right Sam acknowledged, this body did feel very nice. Very warm.  
Ruby was more than impressed with Sam, Dean may well be the cocky one. The womanizer who had a different woman every chance but Sam certainly had no reason to be shy.  
Absolutely nothing about him as she was suddenly finding out, was subservient to Dean.

Ruby moved her hip and Sam's eyes shot open. It felt so good. He needed this. Needed her.  
Sam wanted nothing more than to relive his tension with Ruby.

Ruby liked being on top. It reminded her of her intent. Her purpose. Her power over Sam. But she suddenly found herself thinking less about the implications and consequences of what was happening and being more caught up in what was happening than she should have been.  
Fuck it Ruby decided. She could think about it tomorrow, but as for tonight, she was going to allow herself to have a lot of fun.  
Ruby picked up the pace. Sam making a very arousing noise of approval. She smiled wickedly, Sam registering it and pushing himself inside her deeper adding a wicked smile of his own.  
Ruby liked the new Sam. He certainly knew how to push all over her buttons as was more than evident.

Sam knew he was close. It was Ruby after all. She was close to. He knew he should be stopping this or at least not be enjoying it as much as he was but he just couldn't find the will to stop, or the will to care.  
He was taking his personal demons both figuratively and literally by the waist and instead of letting them screw with him, he was most definitely going to screw with them.  
Sam went harder and faster eliciting a very addictive noise from Ruby, he was going to remember that. Store it away for later. He knew this wasn't going to be the last of it between him and Ruby and nothing made him more grateful for that at this specific moment.  
With a final thrust Ruby climaxed loudly as did Sam, all it took was Ruby throwing her head back in pleasure to finish Sam off. A few moments later both Sam and Ruby were still breathing raggedly and still in the same position. They had locked eye contact and hadn't looked away.  
Ruby smiled almost shyly at Sam, he felt a twinge of something in his cheast at the simple yet rewarding gesture. Ruby had never looked innocent or shy before, this was most definitely a first.  
The tension between them began to gather again. Quickly. Lust once again filling Sam's eyes. Ruby licked her lips and noted the scratch marks on her back.  
She smiled wickedly again. "I'm impressed Sam."  
Sam almost blushed. Ruby noted it as one of the most satisfying gestures she had caused. One of anyway.  
Sam felt a familiar feeling as Ruby leaned forward and kissed him. She deepened the kiss. It quickly became fiery and more passionate.  
Still inside her he felt himself become aroused again. Hard. Ruby gasped and adjusted to the feeling. She could certainly get used to this she thought.  
Sam lifted Ruby and placed her on the makeshift bed he had set up earlier. He lay down on top of her.  
"You haven't seen anything yet Ruby" Sam added seductively before continuing. Ruby smiled with anticipation.  
"Neither have you Sam, trust me."

The fire continued to consume long into the night and through to early morning as did Sam and Ruby.

Both with their own intents. Both with their own reasons. But both with the same spark. The same feeling that neither would admit but both felt and had felt for quite some time. The feeling of this being the first time that they could perhaps be happy.


End file.
